RFA-FD-15-022 Kansas Department of Agriculture (KDA) Grant Narrative Principle investigator: Sandra Johnson (sandy.johnson@kda.ks.gov) Assistant PI: George Blush (George.blush@kda.ks.gov) Brief Description of Project: KDA proposes to create an online video training system used to certify milk haulers in the state of Kansas. KDA has been working for years to modernize the current process (DVD ? written test) and has made significant progress. The grant would be used to get the video completed and uploaded onto the KDA website with the testing portion also done in on online format. A key component of the project modernization is the additional emphasis on Food Defense. An entire module will be added focusing on intentional contamination. The project is shareable ? KDA currently distributes the video to states on a regular basis (17 states have used the previous version). KDA would also make the new video modules available to other states.